1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal that provides recommended operation information for a home appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, home network technologies have been developed. A home network signifies a network in which a variety of home appliances are interconnected to enable the user to enjoy a convenient, safe and economical life service at any time inside and outside of a home. With the advance of digital signal processing technologies, refrigerators, washing machines, etc. have been gradually digitized, home appliance operating system technologies and high-speed multimedia communication technologies have been intensively deployed on digital home appliances, and a new type of information home appliance has appeared. Therefore, the home network has been developed still further.
A home network system constructed in a home includes a master device that is an electric appliance capable of controlling the operation of each home appliance or monitoring the state thereof, and one or more home appliances each having a function of responding to a request from the master device and a function of notifying information about a variation in the state thereof.
However, the construction of the above-mentioned home network system encounters a problem that a separate master device capable of controlling the operation of each home appliance or monitoring the state thereof must be provided separately.